I'm the Purple Guy
I'm the Purple Guy è una canzone pubblicata su YouTube da DAGames il 21/ Marzo/ 2015 che rappresenta (in prima persona) quello che prova l'antagonista principale della saga horror:Il Purple Guy. Testo Phone Guy: Hello, hello Um, this is just a friendly reminder about company policy regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside..... Management has also been made aware that the 'spring' body animatronic has been noticeably moved.." So here we are.. My body inside this nightmare Don't you stare for too long at my curse It happened too fast.. What happened in the past, Is something I would constantly rehearse.. Yea, I'm aggressive! Nightmare unleashed! Feast your eyes on my magnetic, Demise beneath! All the tattered wires, Your futile demise Will become your curse!!! Bridge So, I trapped myself away From immortal dismay Then the blood so profound Came to send me down All the cables in my brain Making me go insane But the soul still lives!! Chorus I am, the Purple Guy >: D Come and see the show tonight! >: ) Turn the spotlight onto me >:3 My body's ready Now begin! Now, the Purple rise'll Come to conquer all your cries! The phantoms are the less of your worries /:1 So, you better hurry >: D Just crank the noise I'm the Purple Guy (You now die!!!) It's been too long,the blood shed on the walls,inside of me..What was I to do when they could see There's only one suit,what else was I to shoot? Yet, now I'm stuck for all eternity.. So now I suffer! Turmoil and fear is all around! You see the phantoms,are yet to be freed! But their stuck inside, The immortal fire,that burned them all 'til the,end was surely near!! Bridge So, I trapped myself away from immortal dismay.Then the blood so profound,came to send me down. All the cables in my brain,making me go insane But the soul still lives! Chorus I am, the Purple Guy!Come and see the show tonight! Turn the spotlight onto me,my body's ready,Now begin! Now, the Purple rise'll,Come to conquer all your cries! The phantoms are the less of your worries.So, you better hurry.Just crank the noise,I'm the Purple Guy (You now die!!!) Leave me alone...I'm caught to the bone..The Springtrap has risen,God damn he's not alone. Leave me alone...I'm caught to the bone..The Springtrap has risen,God damn he's not alone. Leave me alone...I'm caught to the bone..The Springtrap has risen,God damn he's not alone. Leave me alone...I'm caught to the bone..The Springtrap has risen,God damn he's not alone. Chorus Chorus I am, the Purple Guy,come and see the show tonight! Turn the spotlight onto me.My body's ready,now begin! Now, the Purple rise'll,come to conquer all your cries! The phantoms are the less of your worries,so, you better hurry.Just crank the noise,I'm the Purple Guy Leave me alone! I'm caught to the bone! The Springtrap has risen! God damn he's not alone!!! Traduzione (Verso 1) Phone Guy: Salve,salve! Questo è soltanto un ricordo amichevole per quanto riguarda la Politica Aziendale sulla Stanza Blindata.Nessun cliente dovrebbe mai entrarci... La gestione è stata messa al corrente che lo Springtrap è stato notevolmente spostato.Cosi' eccoci qui! Il mio corpo dentro questi Incubo,non guardare per troppo tempo la mia maledizione.E' successo troppo in fretta.Cosa è accaduto nel Passato,è qualcosa che vorrei sempre sentire.Si,sono aggressivo,un Incubo scatenato! Festeggio con i tuoi occhi nel mio corpo magnetico,muori sotto il mio cospetto.Tutto il tempo con i fili sbrandellati,il tuo inutile decesso,Diventeran la tua dannazione. (Ritornello 1) Quindi ho intrappolato me stesso lontano da un immortale meraviglia (Paradiso),poi con il mio sangue rossastro sono caduto in basso.Tutti i fili nel mio cervello mi hanno fatto diventare.Ma la mia anima rimane viva. (Ritornello 2) Io sono,il Purple Guy.Vieni a vedere lo Show stanotte,puntate i riflettoei su di me,il mio corpo è pronto,ora si inizia.Ora,il Purple Guy,salirà per venire a prendere le tue grida e lacrime.I Phantoms sono la cosa di cui devi meno preoccuparti,faresti meglio a muoverti.Interrompi soltanto il rumore,sono il Purple Guy. (E ora muori)!!! (Verso 2) E' passato cosi' tanto tempo,dallo spargimento di sangue sui muri,che era dentro di me! Cosa avrei dovuto fare quando potevano ancora vedermi.C'è soltanto una tuta,che cos'altro avrei dovuto sparare,ancora bloccato qui per l'eternità. Quindi ora soffro,il tremolio e la paura sono tutti intorno a te.E tu vedi i Phantoms,che vogliono essere liberi.Ma,sono in pericolo nell'attrazione,il fuoco infinito,gli ha bruciati tutti.Penso che la fine sia vicina. (Ritornello 1) Quindi ho intrappolato me stesso lontano da un immortale meraviglia (Paradiso),poi con il mio sangue rossastro sono caduto in basso.Tutti i fili nel mio cervello mi hanno fatto diventare.Ma la mia anima rimane viva. (Ritornello 2) Io sono,il Purple Guy.Vieni a vedere lo Show stanotte,puntate i riflettoei su di me,il mio corpo è pronto,ora si inizia.Ora,il Purple Guy,salirà per venire a prendere le tue grida e lacrime.I Phantoms sono la cosa di cui devi meno preoccuparti,faresti meglio a muoverti.Interrompi soltanto il rumore,sono il Purple Guy. (E ora muori)!!! (Verso 3) Lasciami solo,sono stato afferrato all'osso,lo Springtrap è risorto.Maledizione,non è da solo! Lasciami solo,sono stato afferrato all'osso,lo Springtrap è risorto.Maledizione,non è da solo! Lasciami solo,sono stato afferrato all'osso,lo Springtrap è risorto.Maledizione,non è da solo! Lasciami solo,sono stato afferrato all'osso,lo Springtrap è risorto.Maledizione,non è da solo! (Ritornello 1) Quindi ho intrappolato me stesso lontano da un immortale meraviglia (Paradiso),poi con il mio sangue rossastro sono caduto in basso.Tutti i fili nel mio cervello mi hanno fatto diventare.Ma la mia anima rimane viva. (Ritornello 2) Io sono,il Purple Guy.Vieni a vedere lo Show stanotte,puntate i riflettoei su di me,il mio corpo è pronto,ora si inizia.Ora,il Purple Guy,salirà per venire a prendere le tue grida e lacrime.I Phantoms sono la cosa di cui devi meno preoccuparti,faresti meglio a muoverti.Interrompi soltanto il rumore,sono il Purple Guy. Lasciami solo,sono stato afferrato all'osso,lo Springtrap è risorto.Maledizione,non è da solo! Video I'm The Purple Guy (Video) Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi